History Is Written In Blood
by milkshake42
Summary: Three teenage boys have been murdered at Univille High in gruesome ways. Who or what is terrorizing these high school students? With not a single trace of evidence, it's up to Sam and Dean to find out. Co-written with Weirdness-Is-Cool.
1. Chapter 1: Sam

**I've had the honour to work with another fanfiction author over the past month or so, Weirdness-Is-Cool. This has been an amazing opportunity to work with someone who is interested in the same thing as me and has different ideas about it. This is the first installment of out story, so I hope you enjoy it. Also, please check out** **Weirdness-Is-Cool's uploaded version and leave her a review too. Thanks!**

**Eric Kripke owns Supernatural.**

* * *

><p>"Dean, can you turn the music down? I think I'm going deaf!"<p>

"What? Can't hear you, the music's too loud!" Dean yelled back at me with a smirk on his face. The sound of AC/DC was filled the car, and after listening to the same song for the past hour, I was starting to go crazy.

I rolled my eyes at Dean and turned the music off. Finally, there was peace and quiet.

"What the- that was my favorite song, Sammy!" Dean exclaimed.

"We've been listening to it repeatedly for the last hour Dean. I think I've had my fair share of 'Highway to Hell' to last me a lifetime." I retorted calmly, folding my arms.

"Then I'll just play a different song…" Dean stretched out his hand to turn the music back on, but I smacked it away. He looked up at me, surprised.

"Did you just slap my hand away?" he asked with a scowl. "How old are you, five?"

"No! Just… no more music okay? I'm getting a headache." I complained, adding the Puppy Dog Eyes for extra effect.

Dean sighed. "You're such a delicate crybaby Sammy."

I decided to ignore that last comment. "How long 'till we get there?" I asked after a while of amazing silence.

"Maybe a half hour or so," he replied, keeping his eyes on the road. "So what exactly is happening at this high school? Is it a monster? Or an angry spirit?"

"Well, there have been 3 reported deaths there over the past month. They were all students, all teenage boys and they all got murdered in different gruesome ways." I explained.

"So why is it our kind of job? It could've been some psychopath serial killer too," Dean said, stopping at a red light.

"I don't know… I have a feeling that there's something supernatural involved," I argued back.

Dean sighed and looked over at me.  
>"Fine… but if it is a psychopath serial killer, you owe me 50 bucks."<p>

* * *

><p>When we arrived at Univille, Iowa, it was pouring rain. We had checked into a cheap motel, but not before Dean got the receptionist's number. Now he was trying (unsuccessfully) to unlock the door to our motel room.<p>

"Dean, hurry up! It's freezing!" I yelled at him. I tried to take the key off him. "You're putting it in the wrong way!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Sammy!" he said shoving me out the way, "I got it!"

The door swung open and Dean stepped inside, taking his time to find the light switch. I pushed him to the side and also stepped in, closing the door behind me. The sound of the rain immediately disappeared and I relaxed a little.

"Well that wasn't rude at all." Dean pouted, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

"Hey, it's not my fault you were standing in my way." I answered back, claiming my creaky bed by throwing my duffel onto it.

"It's not my fault you were standing in my way," Dean mimicked in a high voice. I rolled my eyes and took my laptop out of its case, getting ready to do some background checks on the murdered boys.

"Hey Sammy."

"Yeah?"

Dean was lounged out on the sofa. "I'm hungry. Why don't you go get us something to eat."

My eyes widened. "We just ate like two hours ago!"

"I know. That was a really, really long time ago."

I swear that if Dean didn't go hunting, he'd be very…well, let's just say rather, large. "Dean, it's pouring outside, and I haven't slept properly for the past two days. Do you really think I'm gonna go get you food right now?" I asked.

Dean's eyes glowed with hope. "…yes?"


	2. Chapter 2: Dean

**I'm gonna be offline until Tuesday, so here's the next chapter. This one's from Dean's P.O.V if you don't get it (but you probably will), and I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>"So, Mr. Jackson," Principal Adams pushed his glasses further up his nose as he perched on the edge of his desk, "I'm going to be honest with you. I was very glad when you applied to be the PE teacher. I thought no one would ever take it."<p>

I gave the worried man my most comforting smile while trying not to be grossed out by his sweaty baldhead. "It's the least I could do for the students…" I shrugged, "You know…with PE being important and all…" _Stupid Sam. Stupid, _stupid _Sam and his stupid ideas…_

"Yes, well, Univille High is very honored to have you," Adams declared, standing for the first time since I had seen him. He only came up to my nose and I did my best not to look down on him.

"I got the job?" I mustered up as much surprise as I could and put in my voice.

"Definitely! I assume you want it?"

I nodded. _Great, now I'm gonna have to waste my time watching a bunch of kids running around after balls. Then again, I'm likely to get a cheerleader or two in one of my classes…_

He offered me his slimy hand. "If you'll excuse me, I have to interview another applicant now."

"What's he hoping to teach?" I asked, accepting the handshake reluctantly.

"Latin. Even the thought of getting two new teachers is amazing…well, after all that's happened…"

"And what would that be, Principal?" I asked. Sam had wanted me to get as much info out of this guy as possible, then he would do the same thing. Hopefully we'd end up learning different things.

"Did you not here about the three murders that happened here?"

"They happened here?" I wondered aloud. Of course, I already knew that. "What happened?"

"Three students, all inspiring, bright boys, were found dead this month. They were all found in different parts of the school, and their deaths looked like horrible jokes gone terribly, _terribly _wrong." Adams shook his head like he still couldn't believe it. "They all had such potential, and they were all very good friends. Every person I've interviewed for the Latin and Physical Health positions have practically ran to the door after they learned about it."

"Well, that's too bad," I offered. "But I don't get scared off that easily."

Adams' smile returned to his face. "Good, good." He glanced at his watch, "Now, if you would, Mr. Jackson," he led me to the door, "This is Barbara, my secretary. She'll give you some paper work to fill out, and if you could just bring that in tomorrow morning before your first class, that would be great."

I gave Barbara what was hopefully a charming smile and glanced over at Sam. His abnormally tall frame was squished into one of those plastic chairs and he seemed uncomfortable. One look at Barbara's annoyed expression told me that her flirting didn't impress my geeky little brother too much.

"Mr. Dunce, it's good to see you here," Adams greeted, shaking Sam's hand.

Sam stood and nodded, grimacing slightly at the name I had chosen for him. "I'm glad that you were able to offer me the Latin position…I thought I'd never get a job."

"Yes, well, it is lucky. Oh, where are my manners?" Adams turned back to me, "James, this is Colin Jackson. He's our new PE teacher."

I shook Sam's hand as hard as I could and smirked as he unsuccessfully tried to hide a wince. "Good to meet you, James. I'm sure we'll be seeing plenty of each other around school."

"Yeah, hopefully," Sam replied with a stern warning look. Oh yeah, as if _I _would be the one to give us away. "Well, should we?" he asked Adams, gesturing towards the latter's office.

"Oh, right." Adams studied us carefully, as if he had the notion that we knew each other or if we looked similar. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm _way_ better looking than Sammy. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Mr. Jackson." He wandered through to his office with Sam at his heels and the door closed behind them.

I turned to Barbara and had to admire her for wearing a blouse like that at a high school. "So, can I get a number with that paperwork?"

"Well, that depends," she said, leaning towards me, "Surely a handsome devil like you has woman in his life?"

I thought back to the motel receptionist from last night. What is it with incredibly attractive woman and jobs that include sitting behind desks all day? "Nah, we weren't gonna get anywhere. With you on the other hand, I can picture us at some nice restaurant at around, let's say, eight tonight?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please to let me know what you think! Also, don't forget to check out <span>Weirdness-Is-Cool<span>'s version and give her a nice review too!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sam

**And I'm back! The four day get away during which I planned to get away from technology (which includes my writing *sniff*) ended up being spent on my iPod and watching one of my new favourite series, _Chuck_. I pretty much wrote a whole story, so look out for it when I eventually get around to publishing. **

* * *

><p>"If you turn that music on, I swear I will throw every ACDC cassette you own out the window." I threatened Dean.

Dean pouted. "Come on Sammy, don't be such a killjoy."

"I'm not a killjoy." I retorted while folding my arms. We were driving to the high school for our first day of work, and I was hoping that I could meet the friends of the murdered boys to get some information on what could've happened to them.

"So Mr. Dunce," Dean smirked, "nice name you have there."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. Dean could be so immature sometimes. Why did I agree on letting him choose my name? Not a very smart move there…I'm actually surprised he even knew what it meant.

"Oh shut up, at least I'm not the one having to wear tight gym shorts and deal with sweaty teenagers all day." I remarked.

I noticed that Dean's hands gripped the wheel tighter, and he whipped his head around to glare at me. I just smiled at him innocently. "You better keep your eyes on the road Dean. Don't want to get into an accident, now do you?"

* * *

><p>After ten more minutes of driving, we arrived at the high school. Dean parked the Impala at the far end of the parking lot, which was quite a distance away from the main entrance.<p>

"Why did you park here? We're gonna have to walk for like ten minutes until we get to the school!" I complained to Dean.

"Who knows what those teenage hooligans will do to my baby… it's better if she's parked out here so they can't get to her." Dean explained. He patted the steering wheel and got out of the car, eyeing it as if it was going to explode any second. Dean really had to get over his obsession with the Impala. "Plus, as the new PE teacher, I say that ten minutes of walking won't kill you."

I took the paperwork I needed out of the glove box and stepped out too. Dean locked the Impala, and we made our way to the building.

When we stepped into the high school, it was very, and I mean _very_loud. There were hundreds of teenagers in the hallways, either walking to class, getting something from their lockers, or just talking with their friends.

I glanced over at Dean, who was eyeing the teenagers with distaste. "Dude, calm down. Their just teenagers." I whispered to him.

He just took one last look at them, and turned around to go to the main office. I chuckled softly to myself. It was funny to think that Dean, the fearless hunter, was worried that a couple of teenagers were going to vandalize his car.

I also made my way into the main office. As I stepped in to it, I saw Dean flirting with the secretary from yesterday, the one that wore that way to tight blouse. I think her name was Barbara or something. When she heard me close the door, she looked up and glared at me. I didn't realize that I had interrupted something so important.

I slowly made my way up to the front desk and handed her my paperwork.

"Here's the paperwork you needed…" She snatched the papers out of my hand and gave me a piece of paper.

"This is your classroom number and schedule," she spat at me. "Class starts in four minutes. Don't be late."

I took the paper out of her hand and muttered a quick thanks. She just rolled her eyes at me and turned back to Dean, fluttering her eyelids in a very unattractive way. I kind of had the feeling she didn't really like me…

When I was out of the office I took a look at the piece of paper with the room number on it. '421' was scrawled on it in very messy handwriting. I looked up at the classroom numbers and saw that I was in the three hundred wing. Since I didn't know my way around at all, I decided to ask one of the students.

"Excuse me, but do you know where room 421 is?" I asked a teenage girl with blonde hair and glasses.

"I'm there for first period," she answered, giving me a warm smile. "Just follow me."

Well this girl seemed pretty nice. But she was only one out of what seemed like billions of students. Who knew what the others would be like?

She started walking down the hallway, and I followed her. "So are you our new Latin teacher?" she asked, turning to me.

"Uh, yeah." I answered. "Mr. Dunce."

"Charley," she replied, looking surprised. "Wow… I'm surprised that you took the job. You know… considering all the things that happened here." Her voice cracked, and she looked down at her feet.

"You mean the murders right?" I asked her as gently as I could.

"Yeah…I just can't believe somebody would be cruel enough to kill innocent teenage guys," she muttered. "What's scarier is that they were all murdered here. I'm surprised they didn't shut the school down."

"Do you know if they all murdered in the same area of the school?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I don't know much apart from what I've heard from the students. But rumor has it that when they found the first guy, he was all ripped apart. They even say that his eyes weren't even in his sockets anymore. Apparently they were removed pre-mortem."

I winced at the description of the kid's death. Nobody deserved to die like that, let alone a teenager who had his whole life in front of him.

"Here's the classroom." She said, then scurried inside before I could ask her anymore questions.

I also stepped into the classroom, and saw all of the students sitting there calmly, staring at me as I walked inside. "Hello class." I said. "I'm your new Latin teacher, Mr.… Dunce."

* * *

><p><strong>If you review, I'll update faster. Love you all, and <span>Weirdness-Is-Cool <span>will too if you read/review her's too!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dean

**Well, I'll admit this is the slackest I've probably ever been with a story, but to be fair, my co-writer in crime has gone MIA. If anyone hears from Weirdness-Is-Cool, give me a shout. But here, you can finally enjoy another Dean P.O.V!**

* * *

><p>"Suck it up, sissies!" I shouted as loud as I could. "You should've hardly broken a sweat, but you all seem out of breath!" Apart from that short kid…he looks like he could do laps all day.<p>

The morning was a bright one, so my class suggested I take them outside. I agreed reluctantly, and decided, after a few kids began talking over me, that laps would be a good way to make a first impression.

I felt ridiculous standing in public in shorts. How many adults do you really see walking down the street with pants that show their knees? Well, apart from on women, shorts are disturbing…

"Hey, Mr. Jackson," a kid with dark hair huffed as he ran up to me, "Do you…" Breath. "Mind if I…" Deep breath. "Get my inhaler. I can't really," Huff. "Breathe properly."

I looked him in the eye and saw that he looked panicked. "Knock yourself out…"

"Tyler," he replied as he rushed back to the locker room.

See Dean, you're making friends already. But I figured the rest of the class wouldn't be too happy with me if I made them run for the rest of the period, so I blew my whistle.

It was amazing to watch. As soon as the shrill sound reached their ears, they came running to me as if I was offering them their deepest desire. Even the exhausted ones made a special effort to reach me within ten seconds. Soon I had a bunch of sweaty teens gathered around me, and I could tell that they wanted an explanation for why they had just ran non-stop for the past half hour. The real reason was that I had no idea what to do with them, but I decided lying was the better way to go.

"Well done, guys," I acknowledged. "Since I now have a basic idea of…what your fitness levels are, we're gonna do something that we'll hopefully only have to do once. Line up, alphabetically, then when I reach you, state your name and what sport you play."

They all looked at me with dopey expressions until the whistle once again touched my lips. Then they rushed to follow my orders.

"And you are?" I barked at the first kid in line.

He almost cowered under my glare. Man, I love the whole 'fear' complex I have. "Bridge, Ben Bridge."

"Bridge, eh?" I asked, taking a closer look at him just like I'd seen the tough boss do in so many movies while trying not to grin. Bridge, really? "You play sport, Bridge?"

"Softball, sir."

I nodded like that interested me and moved onto my next victim, an athletic looking girl.

"Sarah Davis, sir. Cheerleader." She looked me in the eye as she stated the information in a bored voice. A wolf whistle sounded from the back of the line. Sarah shot a dirty look at one of the guys then looked back up at me. An attitude, eh? Hmm, I may have a new favorite student.

I continued down the line, demanding each student's information and giving them a threatening stare. When I had committed about half of the kids' names to mind, Tyler came running back, an inhaler clutched in his hand and a confused look on his face.

"Look, here comes the freak."

I whipped around and faced the boy who had made the almost silent comment. "Eaton!" I shouted a warning and he jumped. I then secretly grinned.

"Yes, sir?" James Eaton replied sarcastically. Although he looked as though he couldn't care less if he got into trouble, he seemed surprised that I had heard his voice.

I ignored him and faced Tyler. "Tyler, right?"

Tyler nodded and looked slightly pleased that I had caught Eaton in his act. "Tyler Bradshaw."

"And what sport do you play?"

"None, sir. A little basketball…"

Several people sniggered like they'd witnessed his basketball skills.

"Fall in, Bradshaw." The kid still looked tired from his run, and I decided to cut him some slack. Well, only a little.

By the time I'd reached the end of the line, the bell had thankfully rung. "Alright, troops. See you tomorrow morning, bright and early. Hit the showers." It felt good to hear some sighs and rude mutterings aimed in my direction.

I watched Tyler as the class walked back to the gym. He stayed away from the main group, but I watched silently as Eaton and some of his football player friends tried to trip the poor boy.

* * *

><p>I walked into the staffroom after another class and saw Sam sitting at a table by himself. I wandered over after pouring myself a cup of coffee. "So, how was your morning?" I asked before I took a long drink.<p>

"Not that bad actually," he replied with a smile. A book on twelfth grade Latin was sitting in front of him and an apple was in his right hand, classic teacher mode. "I pretty much know what I'm supposed to teach each class, and the kids are well behaved." He took in my disgruntled appearance and grumpy expression. "I'm assuming that your classes didn't run as smoothly?"

"Are you kidding? Who'd ever willingly get a job as a teacher?" I bit my lip and lowered my voice. "These kids are vicious. The popular jocks just pick on the nerds…it's a dog-eat-dog place, this school. I actually met a kid who reminded me of you when you were at school."

"What, bullied beyond belief?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I guess so." I sighed. "How'd you put up with it?"

Sam shrugged. "That was years ago, Dean. I mean, everyone deals with it differently. The main difference between me and most of the other kids who were getting traumatized every day was the fact that you were there to look out for me. That's really the best you can do for this kid." He took a bite out of his apple and turned back to his book.

I thought hard as I took another drink and then made up my mind. "I guess I'll have another job to do tomorrow…scare the crap out of Eaton and his buddies."


	5. Chapter 5: Sam

**And _voila!_, part five for you all. Hope you guys are enjoying this!**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Mr. Dunce!" several of my students said while filing out of the classroom.<p>

The rest of the day had gone pretty well, and all of my students were surprisingly well behaved. Except for that one kid that kept on picking on...Tyler, I think. Luckily he's the only one I had to give a detention to.

I started packing my laptop and books, when Dean came bursting into my classroom. "I'm quitting!" he declared as he plopped down onto one of the desk chairs.

"Seriously, Dean? What could they have possibly done?" I questioned, resuming to put my stuff away.

"It's not what they did… it's how they strut around thinking that they're the smartest people in the world! They're so ignorant and… ugh…"

"So what you're telling me the reason you want to give up on this case is because your students are ignorant and ugh?"

"Exactly."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled slightly. "Well, you'll have to deal with it until we figure out what happened to those three teens." I told him.

He groaned and stood up.

"That reminds me, we still have to go get the files on the victims from the office." I slung my bag over my shoulder and got up from my chair.

We both walked out of the classroom door, making our way towards the main office. The hallways were now deserted, all of students having gone home.

"You know, this place creeps me out when it's all empty like this…" Dean whispered, as if something bad would happen if he said it loudly.

I smirked, but secretly had to agree with him. Seeing the halls empty, not hearing the chatter of all the bustling students on their way to their next class was a bit eerie.

Our footsteps echoed down the hallway as we slowly made our way to the main office. "Ok, you distract the secretary, and I'll grab the files," I told to Dean.

He nodded like he didn't mind the job, and I opened the door, stepping into the office. I smiled to Barbara and got a glare in return. My smile faltered, and I looked away, walking towards the coffee machine next to the filing cabinet.

"Well, hello Mr. Jackson," I heard her say in a flirtatious tone.

"Hi Barbara," Dean greeted. He leaned against the desk. "So I just wanted to know," he continued "why the gym has that freaky stain in the left corner?" Not the best way to distract her in my opinion, but I guess it would do.

"It's a funny story actually," she said with a laugh. As she started explaining about how someone threw up at the staff's Christmas party last year, I slowly opened the filing cabinet. I quickly looked through all the files, finding the ones I needed. I silently took them out, and slipped them into my bag. I carefully shut the filing cabinet, making sure it wouldn't creak.

"Wow…" Dean muttered as she finished her story. I coughed, signaling that I was done. "Well thanks for telling me!" he exclaimed. He turned around, and we both made our way out the building and towards the parking lot. "Did you get the files?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I answered, patting my bag.

We approached the Impala and Dean ran the last ten feet, inspecting it carefully.

"See, I told you they wouldn't do anything." I said. Deans furrowed his eyebrows and checked under the hood.

"Ok, we can go now," I sighed and stepped into the impala, Dean doing the same. As he started the car, I took out the files on all three of the teens. I opened the first one, inspecting the papers inside.

"Ok, so the first victim was Logan Darren, 17 year old football quarterback," I read out loud, "Here it says he had good grades, but he got detention multiple times for picking on another student…"

"Does it say who?" Dean asked. For some reason he looked concerned.

"No…Why?" I questioned.

"I don't know… just might be useful information, that's all." I had the suspicion that it was something more than just that, but I shrugged it off. The rest of the information in the file was rather pointless, only awards and test grades. I closed that file and took out the second one. As I looked through that one, and the final file, I noticed something.

"All of the victims are athletes…" I muttered.

"So you're saying that whatever this thing is, it's going after teenage male jocks?" Dean said.

I nodded. "Yeah… we need to get their case files from the police to get more information on how and where they died, and what evidence was found-if there was any." I explained. "One of my students said that that the first victim was found all mutilated, not even a limb attached to his body anymore."

Dean winced. "Poor kid…"

* * *

><p><strong>Please take two seconds to review, positive or negative! It puts a big smile on my face whenever someone does :D<strong>


End file.
